memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Heavy Losses/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at warp speed. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Carlson turns to Captain Taylor. CARLSON (Helm Officer) No sign of pursuit Captain. Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Stand down from Red Alert. Lights brighten up. MARTIN (to Taylor) We got our asses kicked in Chin'toka. TAYLOR Three hundred and eleven ships destroyed, I'll be in my ready room you've got the bridge let me know when we reach DS9. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair and walks into the ready room as Commander Martin sits in the Captain's Chair. MARTIN (Sighs) Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer approaches DS9. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor looks at the causality list and can't believe that the list has been revised to include the ships and crews from the ships lost in Chin'toka when the com activates. MARTIN (Com voice) Captain Taylor report to the bridge. Taylor gets up from her chair and walks out of the ready room. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER BRIDGE Captain Taylor walks onto the Bridge as the crew is looking at the viewer showing Damar giving a speech. TAYLOR What's this? Commander Martin walks over to her. MARTIN We just picked it up a few minutes ago from Cardassia. ENS. MARTIN It's being sent to both the Federation, Bajoran, Klingon, and Romulan governments. DAMAR (On Viewer) And so two years ago, our government signed a treaty with the Dominion. In it, the Dominion promised to extend Cardassia's influence throughout the Alpha Quadrant in exchange, we pledged ourselves to join the war against the Federation and its allies. Cardassians have never been afraid of war. A fact we've proven time and again over these past two years, seven million of our brave soldiers have given their lives to fulfill our part of the agreement. And what has the Dominion done in return? Nothing we've gained no new territories in fact, our influence throughout the quadrant has diminished. And to make matters worse, we're no longer masters in our own home. Travel anywhere in Cardassia and what do you find? Jem'Hadar Vorta and now Breen. Instead of the invaders, we have become the invaded. Our allies have conquered us without firing a shot. Well, no longer. This morning, detachments of the Cardassian First, Third, and Ninth Orders attacked Dominion outposts on Rondac Three. Taylor turns to Lieutenant Mason. TAYLOR Find out about that. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into his console. DAMAR (Continuing) This assault marks the first step toward the liberation of our homeland, from the true oppressors of the Alpha Quadrant. I call upon Cardassians everywhere. Resist! Resist today. Resist tomorrow! Resist till the last Dominion soldier has been driven From our soil. Transmission ends. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Doors chimed. TAYLOR Come. The doors open and Commander Martin holds a PADD as he walks into the ready room. MARTIN (re: PADD) It's been confirmed the attack on Rondac was by the first, third, and ninth orders of the Cardassian fleet. Taylor folds her arms. TAYLOR This could be what we need a chance to not only win this war but to set Cardassia free from the Dominion. Martin looks at her in surprised. The camera pans out of the ready room as Captain Taylor looks out of the window. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)